Jack the Multilingual
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons. A Dreamworks, Disney (and Pixar? I really don't care) crossover. Jack meets Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and Elsa. Each seems to have a bit of a problem, but their reactions towards him are more disconcerting. Are they gullible, superstitious, or is it just Jack's lucky year?
1. WARNING

**Okay, first off, a warning. I doubt I'll be continueing this. I don't even like it. Or at least, I don't like the pairings you guys seem to enjoy making. I really enjoyed having them interact with Jack, and probably won't (or definitely will) resist a sequel. This was actually a one-shot, but I turned it into chapters. Meh.** **More character study actually. Wow. I'll be uploading all the chapters today, because like I said, this was originally a one-shot (that's why it was never on my 'I'm Currently Working On' section of my profile.** **Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

**AU where Hiccup, Jack Frost, Merida, Rapunzel and Elsa all lived in the same timeline and world etc. (but still waaaay before any of us were alive).**

**Hiccup: 9**

**Merida: 11**

**Rapunzel: 12**

**Elsa: 13**

**Jack Frost: Forever 14 or 17 (your choice really. It's just the same Jack from the movie ~ make up your mind DreamWorks!)  
_(*whisper* I prefer 17 *whisper*)_**

* * *

**I cannot possibly stress to you how much I probably won't make a sequel! I don't read stories like these, I never liked the whole Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons (is that it?) and I absolutely dislike the pairings.**


	2. Jack and Hiccup

Hiccup was playing in the beach, searching for trolls under the rocks. _Daddy said trolls aren't real, but I'll prove him wrong!_

They'd gone on their last fishing trip a few days after his birthday, and gotten into an argument.

Stoick ended up having to drag Hiccup home. That's where he finally snapped (patient considering he's been hoping Hiccup would stop believing in trolls after he turned five) and yelled at Hiccup for the first time.

**_"Trolls aren't real!"_**

Hiccup, of course, ran to his room and dried off the tears before Stoick could see them.

Today, he was determined to find the trolls! He'd prove to Dad that he hadn't been wasting his time all those years! He kept searching for any signs of a troll.

And then it started to snow.

Snow wasn't rare (not in Berk of all places) but Hiccup thought snow season was over. He looked up in wonder, but shrugged it off.

The snow didn't stick to the sand, but back at the village, Hiccup could hear all the other children laughing as they threw snowballs at each other. He stared over to their direction for a second, before sighing and bending over to pick up another rock.

He never really liked the snowball wars, because he'd end up being the only one who'd manage to get hit by only three snowballs and still get injured more seriously than the other kids.

But it sure did look like fun...

Finally, frustrated with the beach, he kicked the rock and left stomping, ignoring the throbbing on his left foot.

"Stupid trolls...dumb watering holes and whatnot," he mumbled, walking to the forest, ready to take out his anger by scribbling various trolls being tortured (drowning in the ocean, cutting their fingers after cutting a vegetable or getting caught stealing a sock).

* * *

The brownish-orangish-haired boy turned to his side sharply. He squinted in the direction Jack Frost had been only a moment ago.

* * *

"Troll?" he questioned, but there was none (though he could have sworn someone was mocking him silently at the moment._ Probably the troll..._)

Nothing was near the rock, so Hiccup just sat down there. He took out his journal and charcoal pencil.

Then he was promptly greeted by a snowball to the face.

"Ow!" He yelled, standing up and leaving tools on the ground, searching for the culprit.

"Snotlout! Ruffnut! Tuffnut! I know you're out there," he tried to sound threatening, but it was pretty mild.

Nobody came out.

"Uncl- Gobber?" He'd stopped calling Gobber uncle after realizing he wasn't his uncle. Spitelout was... _'Oh,'_ he'd said.

He heard a deep voice chuckle behind him, and a snowball hit him in the back of the head.

"Come on kid, you've gotta be kidding me," the voice complained. "How are you not dying of laughter right now? Do I have to tickle you into it," he joked.

Hiccup was not amused. He looked around the snow-covered forest, but nobody was anywhere near him.

The voice got closer. "Geez, I would if I could. I haven't seen you smile at all today."

It was above him.

Hiccup looked up quickly, and found an old man- no. It was a teenager with white hair. And he was flying.

"Augh!" Hiccup took a few steps back and fell to the dry ground in front of the boulder.

"What?" The flying boy turned around, holding the Shepard's crook in his hands defensively. He turned back around with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"What were you looking at?" Jack asked, not really expecting an answer. Instead, he started to focus on more ideas to make the boy smile, all the while keeping his guard up, in case there _was_ danger behind them.

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy answered back.

"You're flying!"

Jack fell to the ground, only just managing to catch himself with the staff before tripping and falling lighter than he would have if he hadn't.

"Ow," he complained.

His eyes widened, sudden realization taking over.

"Wait a second, you can see me?"

"Uh, yah? Why else would I be scooting away from you?"

He ignored the sarcasm. "You can see me," he said, no longer a question. He laughed and pulled himself up right into a sitting position, leaning forward.

"This is the first time someone's seen me in years."

Hiccup cocked his head at the strange boy.

* * *

"Why's that?" He asked. He ignored the feeling in his gut telling him to run away from the danger, as he usually did unless Dagur was involved.

"I don't know," the boy gave him a grim smile. "It's very lonely though..."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, I know the feeling..."

"Well, you shouldn't! You're only- what? Ten?"

"Nine."

"Exactly my point," he stood up. "You should be playing with the children back at your village, not moping around with a sad frost elf," he made a a figure with his hand, as if it were running around itself.

"Well you can't be that much older than me!" Hiccup also stood up. He didn't like getting told what to do.

"I'm almost a century old."

Hiccup stepped back. "Never mind, he is old," he said out loud, as he tended to do.

"Hey, watch it kid. I'm a lot younger than a lot of people. The Easter Bunny, Mother Nature..." he trailed off, noticing Hiccup's blank expression.

"Do you know any of them?" Hiccup shook his head.

* * *

"Ugh," Jack held his forehead. _No wonder the kid's so bitter..._

"Look, the point is, there's a lot of thing out there that do exist. Nobody thinks Jack Frost exists, for example, but here I am," he opened his arms wide, as if showing off who he is.

* * *

"Jack Frost... I think Unc- Gobber mentioned a Jack Frost or something before," Hiccup turned around and picked up his journal.

"Where's my pencil," he scratched his head.

* * *

"And now you're ignoring me," Jack said in a bitter voice. _I've had enough of that to last me a life time._ He stared at the boy bitterly.

* * *

"Hey ho," he called, and Hiccup turned. "What's your name? I think I'd like to know who my first believer is," he gave him his best smile.

* * *

**_(I'm gonna stop with the POV line breaks now...)_**

* * *

"Heh? Hiccup," Hiccup turned back around, not noticing Jack's face. Hiccup? That wasn't a very nice name to give a son. Maybe a small sheep or baby calf, but a son?

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he continued. _Oh you've gotta be kidding me! There were two runts before him? His family must be very un-vikingly..._

"Son of Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk..." _And I stand corrected._

"Hope and heir to the tribe of the Hairy Hooligans," He still continued, but his voice sounded bored, as if he (or someone else) had repeated these lines several time before.

"Aha! Found it," Hiccup stood up with a jump, holding out his slightly wet pencil, smiling.

Jack smiled at the kid, almost confused. Here he'd been all day trying to make the boy smile, yet a pencil had done it for him.

"You're pretty interesting," he commented.

"Well, that makes two of us," Hiccup said to the flying white-haired teenage boy.

Jack laughed. "I guess you don't like snow days then, huh?" He leaned against a tree.

"They're fine. I'm guessing you love them. You must be freezing," Hiccup said, finally realizing the boy was just a tad too pale and his cape was covered in frost.

He reached over to Jack.

Then they touched.

Hiccup pulled back almost instantly, surprising the teenager.

"What is it?"

"You're freezing cold! How are you-"

"I'm Jack Frost kiddo. I have to live up to my name you know," he lifted the crook and brought upon them some snow.

"You just made it snow," Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Yes..."

"You're Jokul Frosti! I knew your name sounded familiar!"

"Icicle frost? So that's my name in Norse," Jack mused.

"But I'm not supposed to be able to see or hear you!"

"Most people can't."

"And you're not as old as I'd imagined!"

"Do you want to see me angry?"

"Ah!" Hiccup hid behind the rock.

"Now what..."

"When you get angry you freeze your victims to death," Hiccup whispered, as if it were a secret.

Jack scoffed. "Do not. I don't get why you and the Easter Kangaroo always say I'm dangerous. Sure I'll freeze his tail, but I try not to do the same to humans..."

"What's a kangaroo?" Hiccup sneezed.

"Hmm. Looks like Hiccup has a cold," Jack sang.

"Do not," Hiccup crossed his arm. He stopped glaring. "How come I see you?"

"Like I said," Jack shrugged. "Most people don't. I'm guessing you just believe anything."

"I don't! I only believe in the gods, dragons and trolls! And apparently you," he finished.

"What? I would've argued about the dragons seven years ago, but trolls? Trolls don't exist."

"They do!"

"Trust me on this kid. I've been around 99 years. I know what I'm talking about."

Hiccup stayed silent, suddenly looking depressed.

"Then... Trolls don't exist?"

"Nope," he ruffled Hiccup's hair, "but don't stop believing in _me_ kid. Now come on, we gotta get you to a warmer place. You're shaking like crazy," he smiled lazily.

Hiccup said nothing and grabbed his hand, shivering.

_I'm gonna have to say sorry to Dad..._

Hiccup got home safely, and said goodbye to Jack. From that day forward, he stopped believing in trolls. He never got to tell his Dad, because they never went fishing again and it seemed pretty dumb to bring it up.

Hiccup grew up, started working at the blacksmith's (somehow managing to convince Gobber that trolls exist without wanting to) and never getting a friend.

A human friend, that is. At the moment, Hiccup has a secret.

He has a Night Fury, and he's named it Toothless.


	3. Jack and Rapunzel

Twelve-year old Rapunzel would believe anything she was told. Maybe that's what started the rumor that blonde's were dumb? She thought men were horrible, with pointy teeth, ugly face's and horrid attitudes.

Then she met Jack Frost.

* * *

"Ah!" There was a person in front of her window. And he was flying. It was probably a he, because it definitely wasn't a girl.

"A boy!" She tried to get a weapon, but found only a frying pan. _It'll have to do._

The strange boy had followed her inside, staring at her curiously, eyes wide.

* * *

"You can actually see me!?" _This is my lucky year!_

Then she threw a skillet at him. _Or not._

"Hey! Whoa! That was close," he dodged it. "That was very dangerous! I could've gotten hurt!"

"That was sorta the idea," the blonde huffed.

"What? Afraid of a flying boy with white hair?"

"All men are bad. You are no exception!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. You can't know that. There's a lot of men in this world. Besides, I'm not a man."

"You're not?"_ Gullible?_

"I'm a young spirit."

"Well, I guess you don't look like a man."

At this, Jack took offense. He was definitely a boy. _Close_ to being a man! There was no way he didn't look like one.

"After all, men are supposed to have pointy teeth. And your teeth are perfect to say the least."

No longer offended, Jack looked at her, interested.

"Ya know, you and Hiccup are pretty weird."

* * *

"Who's Hiksti?"

"Ah, no one you know. What's your name, by the way?"

Still wary, Rapunzel backed away. "Why do you wanna know?" She grabbed her hair protectively.

* * *

"I'm Jack Frost," Jack flew, flinging his arms behind his head, as if resting. "Now, common courtesy says you have to tell me your name," he smirked.

"Rapunzel," she said dryly, glaring in defeat.

_Gullible. Definitely gullible._

"Nice to meet you Rapunzel," Jack held out his hand.

She stared at it, confused.

"It's also common courtesy to shake the hand of someone you just met," he emphasized. Where had this girl been living her whole life? Of course, the answer was obvious, but the point still valid.

She shook his hand. No, she literally shook it, as in vibrated it, making him shake in the process. She's pretty strong...

"No no no," he pulled away. The next few minutes were spent teaching her how to shake hands.

"Rapunzel!" A sharp yell came from outside. "Oh no. It's my Mom. You have to go. She doesn't like me getting involved with things from outside! Oh, but how will you get out? She'll see you if yo-"

"Rapunzel~!"

"Don't worry, she probably can't see me."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Bye," and he flew out.

* * *

Rapunzel waited a few second, wondering if her mom saw the same figure fly away.

"I'm still waiting Rapunzel!" Her voice sounded less amused, but it seemed she hadn't noticed. Rapunzel sighed withe relief.

Picking up her blonde strands, she finally answered.

"Coming Mother!"

The next time she'd see him, she would be married to a professional thief.


	4. Jack and Merida

Merida knew she was a rebel. She liked it that way. Her mother was both her mother and father, but either way a lady. She didn't like the lady part.

That might've been why she preferred to ask her father for permission when what she planned to do was not lady-like.

After having asked him to search the woods for magical creatures and the chance to fight off a bear or two (he laughed at that part, but she took it as a compliment) and avoiding both her mother and nanny, she ran like crazy with a ready dagger.

Merida looked up just in time for her nose to catch a snowflake.

"Snow?" She asked herself. She certainly hadn't expected an answer.

* * *

"Duh, what's it look like?" Jack answered with a question of his own. He wasn't expecting an answer either.

The wild-looking red head yelped and backed away. _Oh please don't be afraid of men too_, Jack begged.

She took out a dagger and aimed it at him.

"Well, at least you're not scared," Jack said, rolling his eyes and raising his arms in surrender.

"You're flying!"

* * *

"Nope. I'm a puppet, see," the strange boy flung himself awkwardly, looking very much like a puppet.

"Don't mock me," Merida yelled, insulted.

"Sorry," he grinned, not looking sorry at all, "I'm not used to having kids see me. You're the third one who has this year, though," he raised his brows.

* * *

_Surprising indeed_, Jack thought.

"Stay away from me, or I'll kill you," the wild girl backed away, but she glared boldly.

"You're a brave girl, aren't you? Tell me, how do you know me?" He walked around, making sure to not get close to her.

"I don't know what you are, exactly, but I just know you can hurt me."

"Well, I guess I _could_ freeze you to death," Jack almost laughed when the dagger almost slipped from her hands, "but you interest me. What's your name?"

"You'll use it in a curse and kill me and my family!"

* * *

"Wow, you're worse than Hiksti and Rapunzel," the strange magic man said.

"Are those other people you killed," Merida gasped.

"What? No!" He seemed scandalized by the idea.

"Then, who-"

"I told you. You're the third one who's seen me today. Apparently, someone has to be incredibly...superstitious... To believe in me."

* * *

_Because it won't do to call the girl with a weapon gullible, now will it?_

The girl hesitated before finally putting her dagger down. Jack relaxed, but kept his guard up.

"What's your name?" She asked him. Jack was almost impressed.

"Jack Frost," he said, grinning.

Silence.

"What are you?" She finally asked.

"I'm a spirit. A winter spirit."

"Oh." Spirits weren't bad, so now she felt a bit guilty. She wasn't going to apologize though.

"I'm Merida," she said, smiling and extending her hand.

Jack stared at he for a moment._ Lot's of initiative, that's for sure_, he thought as he slowly took her hand as well.

"Bye then," she turned around, and his third believer left him.

_Wow,_ he thought, before flying away. She was either very rude, or incredibly spunky (though he was leaning towards the latter).

* * *

_Wow,_ Merida thought, making her way to the castle. Her mother was probably ready to kill her.

That wasn't what surprised her though.

When she got to the castle, there was no snow to be seen.

_A winter spirit indeed._

She never found the clearing again for some reason, but at the moment, she doesn't really care. She still needs to figure out a way to turn her mother into a human again.


	5. Jack and Elsa

Elsa was alone. Anna knew that. Her parents knew that. The few maids, butlers and whatever castles needed that remained knew that. She knew it, most of all.

She often stared out the window, just wishing someone that wouldn't die from her cold would greet her. It always frightened her when the frost spread from her fingertips to the window. Eventually, she finally stopped flinching when it happened.

One day, she neared her window to get the limited view of the outside she often sought. Before she could even touch it, she flinched.

It wasn't because the frost was already spreading from her hand to objects she wasn't even touching (thank God) but because someone was outside her window, peering in.

* * *

Jack waved. This girl saw him (and he hoped he might have to get used to it), but she wasn't threatening, surprised or afraid. She was looking at him in wonder, and maybe even worry. But the worry was definitely not for herself.

Jack frowned. It was snowing (_"You're welcome!"_)! Why wasn't she outside? He knocked on her window three times.

* * *

Elsa didn't know why the boy intrigued her. It might have been because it was the first interaction with a stranger she'd had in a long (long, long long oh so very long) time.

Perhaps, it was because he was flying, and she was certain he could avoid a direct hit if his visit became dangerous (her fault, obviously).

But it was most likely due to the frost that spread from his fingertips the third time he rapped on the window.

That was definitely it. The moment that happened, she hadn't hesitated to open the window. (Much. Elsa found herself hesitating so very much. She doubted she'd ever touch her parents ever again).

* * *

She opened the window, only hesitating a bit. That surprised Jack, considering Hiccup would've never opened a window to a "cruel" person such as him, Rapunzel was much too afraid to even meet a guy and Merida was violent towards magical spirits apparently.

This girl (her hair was blonde, but it looked too pale to be natural) wasn't afraid of him.

Jack was reminded of a girl stuck in a tower. Rapunzel and her would be great friends.

"Hi," he said.

* * *

Elsa's eyes widened. Why had she opened the window!? This boy was in danger! The trolls had made it clear that if she couldn't control her powers, anyone near her was in danger!

"I'm sorry," she blurted out.

The white-haired boy paused. He cocked his head and relaxed before giving her a smile.

"What for?" He never landed on the floor, but he seemed used to it. She didn't bother to be surprised. Trolls, her own cruel misfortune, and now this? Elsa was used to it thank you very much...

* * *

Jack tried to get closer, but the girl stepped away.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

She shook her head. He didn't believe her.

"If you're afraid, I can just," Jack started to fly out the window, but the blonde girl interrupted him.

* * *

"No!" Elsa yelled. She immediately regretted it. The boy was so surprised, he almost fell. He managed to not fall, but landed on his bare feet.

Frost spread from underneath.

She gasped. "You-"

* * *

"Yeah," Jack also noticed the major amounts of frost that had spread out. He was about to assure her it would go away after he was gone (though at the moment they stood solidly in their place) but...

"You're just like me!" Jack couldn't even take a moment to wonder what that meant before magic (familiar and cold) bolted past him and stopped at a wall. When it landed on the floor, it was snow.

Jack gasped and stepped back in wonder.

* * *

Elsa gave out her own frightened gasp. He was also scared. He wasn't like her! _Oh no! Of course not, no one was meant to have such horrible-_

"That was _amazing!_ I thought humans couldn't have such powers!" Elsa stared. He wasn't rejecting her.

* * *

Jack looked at the amazing human before him. She wasn't like him. She had magic, and it formed itself into ice, frost, snow but in the eyes of someone more powerful, it was something else. His magic was genuine winter. It didn't have to form itself.

He didn't say anything to the girl though. She still seemed worried.

"That's cool, ya know? Why aren't you outside having fun with it?" It was winter, and the more snow, the better, in his opinion anyway.

"I can't go out. I'm dangerous."

* * *

"Dangerous?" The boy asked.

Elsa took in the boy's appearance. He looked...simple. And he was out and about. He was a traveler, but he was just like her! Could he control his powers?

"When I hit someone," she showed him her hands, letting him see what almost killed her dear sister only a few years ago, "they chance dying. If I hit their head, they sleep forever, but if I hit their heart," Elsa stopped and brought her hand back, covering it with a glove.

* * *

"Oh." Her powers were certainly not like his. All he could do was freeze.

"You know," he started, "I still don't know your name." He decided to change the subject. What else could he tell this poor girl? He didn't even know how to help her (their powers were too different) and he wasn't sure he could.

"Elsa."

* * *

"Jack Frost," the boy extended a hand. She wasn't going to touch him.

"I'll be fine," he wiggled his fingers, letting snowflakes fall out, "I'm a winter spirit. And immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yep. Been alive for almost a century. Only a month or so left till my birthday," he laughed, forgetting about the hand shake and flinging his staff behind his head.

"Oh. Must be lonely."

"It is, but it seems to me you're also lonely."

"I see my parents once in a while," she defended herself. She wasn't supposed to be lonely, because cold creatures couldn't be.

Jack stared at the girl for a moment.

"You're so like Hiccup and Rapunzel. Very unlike them at the same time though. A little like Merida too," he shrugged.

* * *

"Who are Hiksti, Rapunzel and...Merida?" Those names were wierd.

"My three believers. You would be my fourth. Apparently only superstitious people believe in me. Merida believed in spirits and witches I think, Rapunzel actually thought men had pointy teeth," he flashed her a smile and chuckled, "And Hiksti believed in dragons and trolls."

"Not that I don't believe in drag-"

* * *

"Trolls exist." Jack stopped himself short, hearing Elsa say that.

"Trolls? Really?"

"Yes! They're the one that saved my sister from my powers," she said, and even though Jack winced, she continued. "They look like rocks, but can unfold themselves to look like creatures."

Oops.

* * *

"I'll have to tell Hiksti that someday," he seemed pensive, almost guilty.

He glance outside before looking at her, looking more guilty than before.

"I have to leave."

Leave her alone again. She really should just get used to it already. She was used to a flying boy, ice powers and trolls, but not being alone?

* * *

Jack felt guilty, to say the least. Leaving a lonely girl alone. Geez.

"But I _will_ come back," Maybe he should introduce her to his other three believers. Not that they would be able to understand each other. Jack at least knew five other languages (Norse, German, Gaelic, Norwegian and French, how helpful!) but he didn't particularly like translating. However, it seemed some of these kids needed help.

And who was he to not offer it?

"See ya," Jack said, giving Elsa hope that she would some other day.

"Bye!"

She'd see him years later, being accompanied by a dragon, and two other girls (one carrying a frying pan?).

Too bad they couldn't find her in a more...comfortable situation. Such as not when she's gone a bit too far with her powers.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

**A beginning that may or may not be continued. I don't know what you guys like with these. I said in the warning I just wanted some character study and these characters meeting each other intrigued me. **

**Anyway. I haven't watched Tangled, Brave or Frozen enough to understand the plots, emotions all that shtuff you don't catch the first time, but I have watched HTTYD and ROTG enough. To say the least. Oh my gods, my mother hated me until she finally worked up the nerve to erase those movies from the DVR. Dammit...**

**Don't expect a sequel and See ya, I guess!**


End file.
